Tudo acontece em um elevador
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Escuro, falta de luz e estando dentro de um elevador, nada mais propício...


_**N/A:** Essa fic faz parte da série: 'Tudo acontece em...", mas cada fic **não** é uma 'continuação', só é uma série por causa dos títulos. Talvez uma que outra coincidência apareça, mas nada que interfira. Então, leia na ordem que quiser!_

* * *

**Tudo acontece em um elevador**

Mais um dia estava acabando e mais um ensaio havia acontecido. Aoi e Uruha já haviam saído e ido direto para a casa do moreno. Kai ainda precisava falar direito com toda a equipe técnica e Reita e Ruki estavam prestes a sair.

— Então Reita-kun, Ruki-kun, boa noite para vocês. – Disse Kai, com seu típico sorriso.

— Boa noite para você também Kai-san! – Diz Ruki um tanto cansado, já abrindo a porta para sair, juntamente com Reita, que apenas acenou com a cabeça para Kai, saindo logo em seguida, atrás do baixinho.

— Ai, ai... Hoje foi puxado, to morrendo de cansaço... – Ruki espreguiça-se, voltando seu olhar para o loiro, ao seu lado — Nee, Rei-chan, não acha? – deu seu melhor sorriso para o outro.

— Hn... É foi mais puxado com certeza... – Reita olha-o de canto, com a mesma cara séria de quando deixou a sala em que estavam há pouco.

"_Porque ele sempre tem que ser tão distante...!?" _– Pensa Ruki, olhando Reita novamente, mas discretamente.

— Hm... Andou pensativo demais hoje, tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando Reita? – Ruki ficou sério um momento.

"_Sim, todos esses sentimentos que não sei mais o que fazer com eles..." –_ Pensa Reita, voltando seu olhar para Ruki, dando um leve sorriso.

— Nada não Ruki... – Reita olha novamente para frente. _"Droga! Pare de me olhar tanto Ruki!"_

— Sei, sei... Acredito... – Ruki rola os olhos e entra junto com o outro no elevador. O silêncio continuou a predominar entre ambos. Havia apenas os dois lá dentro e para piorar a situação: sem ter o que dizer. O que era raro.

"_Com toda a certeza, ele tem alguma coisa... Andou estranho o dia inteiro..."_ – Ruki olhava de canto para Reita que estava alguns passos ao seu lado, recostado numa das paredes do elevador, assim como Ruki, porém estava com os olhos fechados, parecendo muito concentrado no que quer que estivesse pensando. Ruki suspirou e olhou para frente.

"_O que faço... Isso já está me matando! Preciso falar com ele, mas e se ele não quiser!? E se ele se assustar e não querer mais ficar junto de mim? Kami-sama... DÊ-ME UMA LUZ!"_ – E Reita, ao findar o pensamento, sente um pequeno estremecimento, o que lhe fez abrir os olhos subitamente, deparando-se com a escuridão.

"_Arigato Kami-sama! Mas acho que o Senhor se enganou: Eu pedi LUZ e não ESCURIDÃO!"_ – Reita agora quase gritara tamanha sua irritação. Sentiu duas mãos lhe segurar-lhe o braço com firmeza, não havia como enxergar, mas estava quase certo de que o baixinho estava com uma leve expressão de medo na bela face.

— Clama Ru-chan... – Reita abraçou-o, puxando-o mais para perto de si, falando quase num sussurro.

— Err... Gomen Rei-chan, mas levei um susto... – Sorriu e acabou rindo um pouco sem graça.

— Que é isso... Devo admitir que também levei um susto, mas vamos nos acalmar, provavelmente foi apenas uma queda de luz, logo ela volta.

— Hai. – Ruki sentiu-se ser abraçado com um pouco mais de força, porém era aconchegante. Deixou-se levar, acabando por apoiar sua cabeça no peito forte do outro, aspirando o perfume e perdendo-se nas sensações de ter Reita tão próximo de si.

"_Rei-chan... Se você soubesse que sempre tenho que fazer uma máscara para ninguém perceber o que se passa comigo, aqui dentro, quando estou perto de ti..."_

Reita sentiu o menor relaxar e recostar-se a si, assustou-se um pouco com a reação do outro, mas não teve tempo nem de pensar em algo, pois o perfume do baixinho adentrou em suas narinas, aspirando, e sentindo maior contato com o corpo do menor, sentindo o calor do outro. Isso lhe fez repensar seus pensamentos de antes:

"_É... Acho que esse escuro pode ser a minha luz tão pedida..."_

Sorriu de canto e afastou Ruki um pouco, apenas o suficiente para sentar-se no chão. Puxou o outro pelo braço, fazendo com que Ruki perdesse um pouco do equilíbrio, indo direto para os braços de Reita. Sentando-se em seu colo.

Ruki sentiu-se ser afastado. Temeu por ser deixado pelo ato de se recostar no outro, mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir o outro puxar-lhe o braço para baixo, e cair exatamente em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado do corpo do outro. Segurou a respiração por um instante ao sentir o outro lhe abraçando novamente, porém, mais possessivamente. Tremeu levemente com o contato entre os corpos, que se intensificou. Não sabia como reagir. Afinal, o que deu em Reita para fazer isso?! O que estava acontecendo?

Reita percebeu algum desconforto no menor, desfazendo um pouco o abraço, apenas para ficar com sua face, frente a frente com a de Ruki. O menor parecia estar com a face virada para um dos lados, o que fez Reita subir uma das mãos, que estava na cintura do outro, para sua face, segurando-lhe o queixo e puxando-o delicadamente para a sua direção, encostando sua testa com a de Ruki. Sentiu-o estremecer e respirar fundo, quase prendendo a respiração.

— Alguma coisa errada?

Reita falou calmamente, tentando ao máximo controlar-se e não beijar aquela boca convidativa, que há tempos estava o chamando.

Ruki sentiu seu rosto ser movido um pouco para o lado e sentiu a testa de Reita encostar-se na sua, seu coração falhou uma batida e ficou levemente corado, cogitou na possibilidade de que Reita iria beijá-lo, mas suas esperanças foram cortadas com a pergunta, que aos ouvidos de Ruki, saiu em um tom sensual. Esforçou-se na resposta para não gaguejar.

— Não, só que...

— Só que...?

Reita encorajou-o, vendo que ele não iria continuar o que estava falando. Por puro impulso acariciou-lhe a face, passando os dedos levemente por cada extensão do rosto de Ruki, até chegar aos lábios, acariciando-os, descendo para o pescoço, subindo para a orelha e indo parar nos cabelos loiros, fazendo um pequeno carinho.

A respiração de Ruki mudou drasticamente com os carinhos do outro, tanto que achava que Reita havia notado algo, em especial: seus sentimentos. Suas testas ainda estavam juntas e pode sentir que a respiração do outro também não estava tão normal quanto antes. Continuou sentindo os carinhos e continuou a se deliciar com cada toque, tanto que nem notara que havia fechado os olhos. Sentiu a mão que estava em sua cintura acariciar suas costas, arranhando levemente.

— Hmm... Re-... Reita... – Ruki acabou deixando escapar um leve gemido, chamando o outro, tanto era o seu envolvimento com cada caricia e com a respiração de Reita, tocando-lhe a pele da face. Ruki abriu rapidamente os olhos ao perceber a burrada - conforme o próprio – que havia feito. Sentiu os toques pararem, martirizava-se mentalmente por ter quebrado aquele momento divino, afinal, sempre quisera o outro, mas nunca iria admitir, não queria perdê-lo. Quando ia afastar-se, sentiu-se ser segurado com força no lugar pelas mãos de Reita, que estavam em sua cintura, acariciando a pele por cima do tecido da camisa. Tentou novamente afastar-se, colocando suas mãos nos ombros do outro, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir ser deitado no chão. O outro em cima de si, e as duas bocas ainda mais perto uma da outra.

Reita não pode conter-se mais. Após ouvir o outro lhe chamando perdera parte de sua racionalidade, a qual já estava difícil demais de conter, antes que Ruki tentasse novamente sair, deitou-o no chão. Que se foda a racionalidade! Não agüentava mais. Precisava do outro e não iria mais negar.

Suas respirações batiam uma contra a outra, Ruki tentou falar algo, mas foi impedido pela boca faminta de Reita, que invadiu, sem permissão, a boca do baixinho, explorando-a e enroscando suas línguas. Ruki ainda tentou separar-se, mas isso sempre fora o que mais queria, e porque fugiria agora? Estava ganhando tudo isso numa bandeja de ouro! Entregou-se. Explorou com tanta, se não mais, voracidade a boca do outro, descobrindo todos os cantos daquela boca deliciosa. Se não fosse a falta de ar, ficariam ali o dia inteiro, mas seus corpos clamaram por ele, apartando o beijo. Reita desceu imediatamente para o pescoço de Ruki, distribuindo beijos, lambidas e algumas mordidinhas por toda a extensão do pescoço e orelha. Sentiu o baixinho acariciar-lhe a nuca e deixar um baixo gemido sair por entre seus lábios, junto com seu nome. Sorriu. Uma de suas mãos percorria o corpo do menor com agilidade, levantando a cada segundo um pouco da camisa do outro. Ruki deixou uma mão escorregar pela lateral do corpo de Reita, alcançando a barra de sua regata, colocando a mão por debaixo da mesma, e levantando-a aos poucos. Sua boca foi direta ao encontro da orelha de Reita, traçando com a língua todo o contorno, dando algumas mordidas e deixando leves gemidos escaparem, conforme o baixista levantava a sua camisa e tocava em sua pele, arrepiando-se.

— Re... Reita...

Ruki simplesmente puxou o rosto do outro para cima, cobrindo-lhe os lábios e inconscientemente puxando mais ainda a regata do outro para cima. O baixista surpreendido pelo ato do menor, deixou-o fazer o que bem entendesse, sentindo a língua do outro contornar seus lábios e mordisca-los vez que outra, para logo depois aprofundar o beijo, e a cada segundo que se passava sentia Ruki levantar ainda mais sua regata, deixando sua pele à mostra. Decididamente, precisava do outro e nada iria o interromper. Apartou o beijo, tentando olhar nos olhos do vocalista, afastou-se, mas o suficiente para retirar a peça de roupa que a tempos Ruki estava puxando. Deixou-a em algum canto, fazendo o mesmo com a camisa do baixinho, que não demonstrou resistência alguma. Acariciou o corpo do menor com agilidade, desceu para perto de seu tórax, ficando nessa região e escutando suspiros e vez que outra o vocalista se remexer um pouco. Reita sentiu este puxá-lo para cima, atacando o pescoço do baixista, que soltou um baixo gemido ao sentir a língua do outro circundar sua orelha e descer para o pescoço, mantendo-se por ali, enquanto suas mãos tratavam de desabotoar a calça deste.

Reita fez o mesmo movimento na calça do menor, puxando-a para baixo, tirando-a por completo. Ruki abaixou até onde que pode a calça de Reita, este ajudou o outro a retirá-la. Beijaram-se novamente, enquanto tratavam de se livrarem das últimas peças que estavam em seus corpos. Reita parou e com um último resquício de sanidade falou roucamente ao pé do ouvido de Ruki.

— Tem certeza chibi?

Ruki arrepiou-se e seu coração bateu ainda mais forte quando escutou o tom da voz de Reita e a preocupação do mesmo. Sorriu brevemente para logo falar, com a voz mais sensual que podia.

— Sim Reita...

O baixista contornou o rosto de Ruki suavemente com seus dedos, parando nos lábios entre abertos do mesmo, acariciando-os. Ruki abriu um pouco mais os lábios, deixando que os dedos de Reita adentrassem sua boca. Enquanto isso Reita levou sua mão para o baixo ventre do outro, acariciando e fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem fazendo o pequeno acelerar um pouco a respiração e deixar um gemido que outro sair. Retirou os dedos da boca do outro, levando-os para a entrada de Ruki. Massageou o local e colocou o indicador, circundou um pouco o local e logo colocou o outro. O baixinho gemeu mais alto, acostumando-se com a pequena invasão, ao sentir um terceiro dedo adicionado soltou uma pequena exclamação de dor, o que fez Reita aproximar-se novamente do ouvido deste e sussurrar enquanto continuava a prepará-lo.

— Shiii... Calma chibi...

Retirou os dedos e posicionou-se, ainda perto do ouvido do outro, forçou um pouco a entrada, sentindo o menor agarrar-se a si e arranha-lo a cada pouco que entrava. Vendo o pequeno incômodo do outro, parou um pouco, recebendo uma pequena reclamação, mas do mesmo jeito falou:

— Se quiser...

— Não! – Ruki cortou a fala de Reita, deixando uma lágrima solitária cair, escondendo seu rosto entre a curva do ombro do outro, e continuou: - Continua Reita, _onegai_...

Dizendo isso, o pequeno se empurrou contra Reita, soltando uma exclamação de dor e movendo-se lentamente.

Reita deixou escapar um gemido alto, ao sentir o outro empurrar-se contra si e vendo que o outro se movia, muito a contragosto começou a fazer o mesmo.

Os movimentos intensificaram-se. O mais velho saia quase todo de dentro de Ruki, e voltava com força, fazendo o mesmo deixar seguidos gemidos escaparem de entre seus lábios. Ruki alcançou a boca de Reita, puxando-o para si e iniciando um beijo violento, onde vez e outra mordia o lábio inferior de Reita. Separaram-se mais ofegantes, Ruki agarrou-se novamente ao outro, entrelaçando suas pernas na cintura de Reita, o que o fazia entrar ainda mais dentro de Ruki. Já estavam suados e arfavam, quando Reita pegou o membro de Ruki, que pedia por alívio e começou a masturbá-lo com movimentos rápidos. Intensificou seus movimentos ao perceber que logo atingiria o ápice. Aumentou também os movimentos que fazia no membro do menor, que já ofegava mais ainda contra o pescoço de Reita. Ruki num gemido mais alto melou a mão do outro, contraindo-se e agarrando-se ainda mais contra Reita, falando contra o pescoço do outro e com certa dificuldade.

— Aishiteru Akira...

Reita soltou um gemido ao sentir o menor se contrair e apertar seu membro. Investiu com mais algumas vezes com força contra o outro e gozou dentro do menor. Parou ofegante, deixando-se cair sobre Ruki. Ainda tentava processar o que o vocalista havia lhe dito, um tanto incrédulo e sem ter certeza se havia escutado certo, perguntou com a voz entre cortada e um pouco rouca.

— Eu... Escutei certo...?

Ruki engoliu em seco. Havia mesmo falado aquilo em voz alta?! Jurava que havia sido apenas um pensamento! Oh droga! E agora!?

— Ruki...? – Reita insistiu e o outro lhe respondeu com certo receio.

— A-Acho que sim...

Reita sorriu, aproximando os lábios e depositando um beijo nos lábios do outro, e antes que ele falasse algo falou:

— Eu também Takanori.

Beijou-lhe a face rubra e levantou-se, ajudando o outro a fazer o mesmo. Ruki abraçou-se ao baixista, que lhe correspondeu.

— E então, onde estão nossas roupas agora?

Ruki riu baixo e falou divertido:

— O máximo que acontece é sairmos um com a roupa do outro.

Reita também riu, imaginando o outro com suas roupas e ele com as de Ruki. Começaram a procurar suas roupas e a cada peça que encontravam perguntavam-se de quem era. Vestiram-nas de qualquer maneira e esperaram a luz voltar. De repente o elevador tremeu e a porta se abriu. Olharam-se e riram. Ruki estava com a calça e os sapatos de Reita. E este com a calça de Ruki e com seus sapatos.

— Realmente Ru-chan, deveria usar calças mais largas às vezes, caem bem em você.

Riu Reita, vendo que a sua calça estava quase caindo do corpo de Ruki. Este fez uma careta e retrucou, rindo:

— E quem sabe você não as use mais curtas também...

Saíram do elevador, olhando para os dois lados, para ver se ninguém aparecia e saíram quase correndo até a saída da PSC. Ao chegarem em seus carros Reita falou:

— Acho que elevadores irão começar a serem mais úteis daqui para frente.

Dizendo isso o baixista sorriu de canto e viu Ruki ficar rubro e disse rapidamente:

— Quer vir até lá em casa Rei-chan?

Reita sorriu, pegando a chave do carro de Ruki e puxando o mesmo na direção de seu carro. Abriu a porta do carona para o baixinho e logo entrou também, ligando o carro e saindo do local.

Dentro da PSC, um faxineiro olhava pasmo para o final do corredor. Havia visto os dois correndo atrapalhadamente, e ao olhar para o elevador começou a xingá-los baixo.

— Esses garotos não têm vergonha mesmo... Olha só o que fizeram no elevador...! Argh...! E ainda por cima eu terei que limpar tudo isso...!


End file.
